h2ofandomcom-20200223-history
Sirena
Sirena was one of the main characters in Mako: Island of Secrets for the first and second season. Sirena is the mediator and the peacekeeper between Lyla and Nixie. She's a really beautiful soul and a bit naïve, but that can sometimes work to her disadvantage. Pre-Series Sirena was born in the Mako Pod to an unnamed mermaid in late 1990s. She already had an older sister named Aquata. In her childhood, Sirena met another hatchling who was just about her age, named Nixie. The two quickly became best friends. Later, Sirena began attending Mermaid School in the Mako Pod with her best-friend Nixie in hope of becoming a skilled and powerful mermaid someday. Biography Sirena grew up in the Mako Pod, and has been Nixie's best friend since they were hatchlings. She is very close to her sister Aquata and is very upset when she and the pod left her, Lyla and Nixie by themselves on Mako to sort things out. She strongly desires to find a way to remove Zac's powers so that she and the other can return to the pod, reunite with her sister, and things can go back to the way they were. During this time however, she finds a love interest in a boy named David. They both develop clearly strong feelings for each other and eventually become a couple. After many failed attempts to remove Zac's powers, she and the others eventually befriend him in the hopes of working together to remove them. More problems would rise when Zac discovers the all powerful trident and the mermaids learn the harm it can do to mermaids. Things would only get worse when Zac discovers that they are actually mermaids and have been lying to him all along. The battle lines are drawn. Despite their best efforts, Zac is able to gain possession of the Trident, and their attempts to take it from him are seemingly futile. However, when Lyla and Nixie go to confront him alone after Sirena is given the chance to return to the pod along with Aquata, she decides she cannot abandon her friends and plays a large role in getting the trident. However, Zac would soon find it again, and accidentally hurt Lyla. When Zac helps the girls heal her and agrees to put the trident back, Sirena holds no grudge against him like Lyla, and unlike Nixie. When Zac also agrees to give up his powers, Sirena struggles to say goodbye to David. However, when Zac does not lose his powers, Sirena is happy to stay on land longer and still be with David. In season 2, she is left on her own to try to convince the Mermaid Council that Zac is their friend when Lyla and Nixie leave her to join in the search for a new home for the pod to live in. When she is unsuccessful, she joins her new friends Ondina and Mimmi when they attempt to remove Zac's powers. However, Sirena is more focused on getting the pod to come back more then she is removing Zac's powers. During this time, she does her best to act as their guide on land while at the same time trying to convince them that Zac is not their enemy. She also does not approve of Ondina's initial poor treatment towards Zac despite him having done nothing to deserve it. There are also times where even Sirena has little patience for Ondina's overbearing nature such as when she questioned Sirena's skills as a mermaid due to being taught by Rita who she believed to be out of touch. Sirena was able to prove her wrong by defeating Ondina in a 2 out of 3 match in an ancient tug of war mermaid game. In time all of the mermaids as well as Zac are able to act more as a united and cooperative team. During this time they meet new merman Erik and discover a Merman Chamber on Mako. David also eventually discovers that mermaids are real after seeing Evie with her tail. With David being ridiculed for believing in mermaids, Sirena feels more guilty then ever for lying to him and is certain that she can trust him with the truth but the others do not allow it. Sirena's theory is proven true when David decides to give up on seeking his mermaid for the sake of her safety. She then implies she will one day tell him the truth. Sirena also becomes close friends with Evie and she takes her under her wing when she is transformed into a mermaid. She is later shocked to learn that Zac has been a real merman and Mimmi's brother all along, which explains the true nature to why her efforts to remove Zac's powers with Lyla and Nixie and Ondina and Mimmi respectively were utterly futile. However, she is thrilled for Mimmi since she herself has a strong bond with her sibling. When her banishment is finally lifted along with Ondina and Mimmi, she struggles with the possibility of never being able to venture on land again and giving up on all her new friends. She and the others then decide they must find a way to be able to live in both worlds. More trouble would rise when the group discovers that the Trident is the key to starting the chamber and that it amplifies its power to drain all magic from mermaids. Sirena reveals that when Zac destroyed the Trident, she took the inactive stone and hid at Rita's. Zac accidentally causes it to become active again and Erik manages to get his hands on it. When Sirena and the others attempt to stop the chamber and destroy the stone, their attempt fails and it slowly begins to kill them. When Zac seemingly dies in his effort to stop the chamber, Sirena is greatly saddened at what appears to be the death of her good friend and she and Ondina look on painfully as Evie and Mimmi shed tears over their fallen loved one. However, she is overjoyed when Mimmi is able to heal him. Sirena then reveals her true identity to David and she is delighted when David accepts the truth happily and without any hardship for her previous secrecy. She and the others then greet the pod as they return to Mako, overjoyed that she has finally reunited with them. Except now, instead of things going back to the way they were before like she originally thought she wanted, they were now even better. In season 3, it is confirmed that Sirena was reunited with her sister Aquata following the pod's return. At some point after this, Sirena and Aquata both temporarily left Mako and the pod to take a vacation in Hawaii to catch up after being separated for so long. She therefore does not appear in season 3 and David is shown to miss her very much. Personality Sirena is a little naïve, very trusting, can be unsure of herself at times and is easily treated like a doormat. Where Nixie is the leader, Sirena is the follower. She is loyal almost to a fault. She's a little clumsy and of all three mermaids, struggles with legs the most. Sirena is initially cautious around Lyla, but quickly realizes that they'll all need to stick together to succeed on land. With Nixie and Lyla always at each others' throats, Sirena plays the role of mediator, but often wishes she wasn't stuck in the middle. Although she's normally patient with them, sometimes it all gets too much and Sirena snaps, Lyla and Nixie don't want to be around when Sirena loses her temper! Although the others rarely pay attention to what Sirena has to say, she has sometimes come out of left field with a streak of genius that can help them find their way out of sticky situations. As the series progresses, placid Sirena gradually earns the other mermaids' respect as an important member of the group. In season 2, Sirena is noticeably more confident and strong headed than she was in the previous season. With Lyla and Nixie not around, she is placed with a lot of responsibility and leadership on her shoulders as it comes to introducing Mimmi and Ondina to land. Sirena also seems now to be a little more competitive, though her determination to fight is not often for herself, but to defend someone else. Appearance Sirena has wavy-curly golden blonde long hair and beautiful blue eyes. She is medium height and very slim. Sirena wears girly, dressy clothing often in pinks or whites or blues. As a mermaid, her hair is let down and she has an orange-scaled tail with a matching orange-scaled top. Mermaid Powers Sirena possesses the ability to transform into a mermaid ten seconds after physical contact of water. Once her body is completely dry, she turns back into a human along with the outfit she was wearing before she transformed. As a mermaid, Sirena has the ability to swim at a super speed, hold her breath for more than fifteen minutes, and dive at depths no human being is capable of. Sirena has all the regular and weather powers, and she displayed the powers of Hydrokinesis, Telekinesis, Hydro-Thermokinesis and Electrokinesis. She can speak the language of dolphins, as well the ability to sing enchanted songs. Sirena also has the natural ability that all merpeople have to become herself invisible. Weaknesses Sirena has all the typical weaknesses of a Southern mermaid. Trivia * Sirena was the first one to get a Moon Ring, which was given to her by her sister Aquata. * She, like Nixie, can speak dolphin language. * Her name "Sirena", is the Italian and Spanish translation for mermaid. * She makes bracelets out of shells. * She has many things in common with Rita: both have fallen in love with humans and both have felt weak because of the trident in the same episode. *She is the only mermaid out of the three original to appear in season 2. * Similar to Emma, she reveals her identity as a mermaid to her boyfriend at the end of season two. * Sirena along with Lyla, Nixie, Mimmi, & Ondina are the only mermaids portrayed as both protagonists and antagonists. * During the events of season 3, she was on a vacation in Hawaii with her sister. *She is the only mermaid in the series that is a former enemy to Carly. Gallery pl:Sirena Category:Characters Category:Mermaids Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Current Merpeople Category:Merpeople Category:Acquaintances of Zac Blakely Category:Secret keepers Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Season 1 Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Season 2 Category:Siblings Category:Girlfriends Category:Natural Merpeople Category:Sisters Category:Acquaintances of Rita Santos Category:Mako Pod members Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Ex-Antagonists